Pink Haired Orca
by Natsumo Fujoshit you
Summary: Having a genius medic nin twin sister didn't made people look down at me but it was my hair. It's damn pink color and people make fun of it because I'm a boy. SI OC as Haruno Sakura's twin brother. (On a short hiatus?)
1. Birth

The first thing I saw after dying in my own hands was to had a beautiful woman whispering something to me in a weird language and laid me down in a cradle gently, next to a pink haired infant who flashed a smile when she caught the sight of next to her.

The words that automatically came into my mind was,

Oh shit!

I'm a baby!?

Knowing this I wouldn't take everything lightly as reincarnation something that you would never wanted after you had just committed suicide.

Seriously what the fudge?

I blinked at the beautiful woman as she shake the baby toys in her hands, the infant that laid beside me gurgled happily while me merely staring at her, shoving a thumb into my slimy mouth. I was amused at the woman attempt of making me giggle along with the infant beside me.

But later the giggling stopped as the pink haired infant started to wail around which cause me to cry as well.

The woman panicked at first but recovered herself quickly as she pick up the infant who wailed firstly into her strong arms, soothing it tenderly before she breast feeding the infant. After finish feeding the pink hair, she proceed to feed me next. I mentally screamed in my mind.

 **NO NO NO NO I'm not GONNA DRINK BOOBIES MILK!**

I regret committing suicide, I would rather spend the rest of my life as stinky shut in Neet who play DOTA rather than going through another cycle of life.

And heck who said being babies is fun!?

XxX

 **A/N:This my first SI OC insert, so I hope reader could point out some of my mistake as this story goes on.**


	2. His name is Sachi

It had been a year ever since I had went through another life cycle. I learn a lot in a year despite being toddler but mentally a teenager in mind. I committed suicide and got reincarnated in surprise. Having a beautiful blond woman as a mother and a father with an odd hair style. Not just that. Surprisingly I wasn't the only child in the house.

I had a twin sister.

Correction

An older twin sister who had happen to be that pink haired infant, she went by the name Sakura. A very fitting name as it equally matched her hair color and she was such adorable little toddlers.

But me, I was named as Sachi. An Orca. What the fudge?

I know one thing why I was named like this was that beautiful woman or I should call mom was the one who named me by an Orca cause Dad named Sakura and therefore it wasn't fair if she couldn't named one of her twins that she had bear for nine month long in her stomach and she also thought it was cute.

Seriously woman? An Orca cute? If it's cute it wouldn't had been called as the killer whale.

And adding thing more into my ranting was...

PINK! PINK! PINK! PINK!

Everything in my shared room with Sakura were pink. Beds, curtain, the walls and even my hair was pink... well I was born with it .. At least most of my shirt were crimson and bright red color to out right those damn pink but save for my babies clothes as mom and dad had been expecting their babies to be girls but no, one of them turned out to be a boy and sadly it was me. I spent almost a year wearing pink until my first birthday, dad bought a bright colored shirt that wasn't pink. Of course I loved it so much.

Oh did I said I hated this life? Kinda but I'm currently enjoying this life more than ever as in the past life I was an orphan. A lonely one too.

"Bruu" I whined as I felt my baby fat were pinched, I stared at my attacker who turned out to be Sakura. She innocently grin at me. I slowly losing all those memories of being that lonely orphan as I had a smiling goddess in front of me who was my twin sister.

XxX

A/N: Bruhhh I never thought about pairing but Sachi might go Bi cause there too many beautiful character in Naruto. And Ah I had say sorry cause he's not going to be in team 7( I had my reason not to place him there) and thanks for the advice, I'll not gonna use that word in this fic ever again or in my other fic. Feel free to point out my mistake.


	3. Twins bonding

In those tedious days, I often stare at Sakura for entertainment despite the fact that our parent bought us a lot of toys, only my sister fawn on them. Sometime I had hard time believing that she's like any normal toddlers. As a week ago, she had just said her first word which was our last name "Haruno". Mom was proud and belief that Sakura may grew up becoming a great kunoichi (I still had no clue on what it is). I didn't really able catch up yet with the language they had been using but they do sound kinda Asian to me.

I had been starting to follow up on Sakura action as simply if she started to speak gibberish around as we were still toddlers, I'll might as well said some words. Using Sakura as a cover up for not wanting any unwanted attention is good idea. I had no argument if I do hide behind my own twin sister's shadow as I prefer it. I don't really like having people looking at me.

Sakura and I were now leisurely laying on our makeshift futon bed as it was already our afternoon nap time. I rubbed my eyes tiredly after giving a last look at her who was soundly sleeping in this fine peaceful afternoon. I fall asleep as well despite what always do in the day was staring on Sakura like she was a freaking goddess or something.

But my beauty sleep was quite short as I felt something slimy on my face almost as it was liquid, when I opened my eyes. I found Sakura on top of me. Smiling and her drool dripping out from her mouth. Oh god why?

XxX

After all the hard time I had to grasp on the language they used here, I recently found out it was Japanese. Darn it. Out all language in the world, it had to be Japanese. Kanji is really freaking nutshell to learn. I hope Sakura had hard time to learn it as well as I do cause we're twins.

"Ko ..re wa ta..ma.. go" Dad said repeatedly, holding an egg in hand. I tried and tried and gave up as it wasn't as easy it should had been. Curse those babies mouth.

"Ta...ma..GO!" Sakura yelled out happily, I had my jaw dropped. Dad picked her up and kissed her cheeks as compliment for her achievement. Oh god she made it look easy when it's hard! Arghh, curse you Japanese!

XxX

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of comas and what was there misspelling? Can you tell me which words was it. Oh yeah this Fic will start off short until Sachi goes to the academy and yes, I'm planning to had this boy as a medic nin but with a little twist in it. Thanks for reading and hope you love Sachi and Sakura bonding in this chapter! as usual please if I did a mistake here please point it out for me, it will be very kind of you beautiful readers to help me out.


	4. Author Notes

A/N: I hadn't been updated this fic, I'm so sorry. Currently, busy with school and wifi connection suck here. I also planned to rewrite few chapter to make it much more plot full and longer. I'll said this once more time, I'm sorry. sorry. sorry.


End file.
